1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to analyzing recorded video, and more particularly to analyzing a stream of video frames to generate contextual information regarding a scene depicted in the video frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some currently available video analysis systems include video content analysis capabilities. Such systems may be configured to analyze streams of video frames, whether recorded or in real-time, to detect abnormal behaviors or suspicious activities. However, many such analysis systems lack efficiency in processing video content. For example, while the importance of isolating background and foreground images has been acknowledged, many of the video analysis systems fail in implementation. Furthermore, they fail to detect, track, and label objects within the scene in a quick and effective manner, particularly when an object of interest becomes occluded by other objects. Maintaining these types of information over time has also been a challenge.